The Paleblood Hunter
by HybridVirus
Summary: La ciudad de la demencia era el hogar de la Iglesia de la sanación y en sus obscuras calles solamente se encuentra la peste a muerte, no era sorpresa que todos podían sentir el aroma de la luna que se desprendía de ella en esta noche del horror, donde solamente existen la bestia y el cazador. DenMéx Bloodborne AU


**The Paleblood Hunter  
By: HybridVirus  
**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Hetalia y Bloodborne le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solamente me pertenece Rafaela y no soy más que una fan que escribe para fans, no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, sin más que decir ¡Adelante con la historia!_

–Hablar–

" _Pensar"_

 _Flashback_

 ** ** **◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

 _ **Capítulo I**_

El suave suspiro del viento y el murmullo del crujir de la madera que ardía en las fogatas eran los únicos sonidos que se podía percibir en el silencioso bosque, todo yacía en un perpetuo silencio que le helaba la sangre. Sus irises miel se encontraron fijos sobre los inertes cuerpos que ahora se encontraban tendidos sobre el suelo, habían sido campesinos antes de ceder a la llamada de la bestialidad que se encontraba encerrada en su interior.

La palicastaña contuvo la respiración mientras miraba fijamente sus manos cubiertas de sangre, aun recordaba el eco de las palabras de Abel Morgens, el cazador que se encontraba protegiendo a las bestias en la ciudad que había sido devorada por el fuego hace muchos años, cuando se vio el inicio de la enfermedad causada por la sanación de sangre _**"Aquello que cazas con tanto esmero, no son más que personas que no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para no ceder ante sus instintos"**_

La joven cerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza intentando deshacerse de dichos pensamientos –Una bestia… es simplemente una bestia…– susurro para sí misma buscando que la imagen de todas las criaturas que había asesinado esa noche dejara por un instante sus recuerdos, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia las rocas que se encontraban cercando los alrededores del bosque, la noche continuaba y la luna aun resplandecía en el mismo punto del cielo, el tiempo parecía no haber avanzado absolutamente nada a pesar de que ya llevaba horas de cacería.

Un cansado suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba, estaba realmente agradecida de que esta fuera lo suficientemente alta para ocultarla de cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer de pronto, la última vez que había descansado había sido cuando se encontró con Abel y estaba segura de que eso había sido al menos hace unas tres horas atrás, se merecía descansar un poco y fue así que se encontró acomodando su espada entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda tomaba firmemente su pistola, si algo aparecía estaría lista.

 **(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El sonoro estruendo de un disparo había resonado en la lejanía, estaba completamente seguro de eso –¿Podría ser… un cazador?– murmuro para sí mismo el joven de orbes lilaceos mientras sentía un sinfín de emociones arremolinarse en su interior. Una extraña ansiedad y un malestar se habían apoderado de él, aun recordaba esas emociones muy bien, la incertidumbre, el miedo y la furia de saberse impotente al siquiera pensar que no se trataba solamente de uno, sino de una expedición completa de cazadores, la idea en si era completamente aterradora.

El bosque había formado parte del territorio prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo aún recordaba la última vez que había visto a un cazador de la iglesia… a pesar de que eso hubiera sido quizás hace unos treinta o cincuenta años. Aun recordaba por completo lo que había sucedido en una noche de cacería hace tantas lunas atrás… cuando podía moverse libremente, cuando podía sentir, cuando aún seguía vivo.

– _¡Andando Emil!– grito la voz del rubio platinado mientras ayudaba a su hermano a subir al carruaje –¿P-pero y el rey?– pregunto el oji lila mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el castillo, podía escuchar gritos y el resonar del acero chocando en diferentes puntos, estaba seguro de que los caballeros y sirvientes se encontraban peleando por sus vidas por igual al verse sorprendidos por los invasores._

– _¡El rey mismo es quien ha dado la orden de poner a quienes se pueda a salvo!– insistió el oji violeta al mismo tiempo que subía a su propio caballo y la puerta de metal se elevaba para poder abrirle paso al jinete y carruaje que esperaban perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche. El corazón del más joven de los hermanos resonaba insistentemente en su pecho, había algo horrible a punto de pasar, lo sabía… después de todo era extraño que su hermano mayor perdiera el control sobre sus emociones, pero en esta noche de luna llena podía ver el temor en los orbes violáceos y eso… le hacía teme lo peor._

 _Podía escuchar el resonar de una campana, algo totalmente absurdo porque en la aldea que estaba al pie del palacio no había una iglesia con una campana que sonara de ese modo y fue entonces que entendió lo que significaba al ver las siluetas blancas que se encontraban entre los árboles, el horror al saber que los habían dirigido hacia una emboscada y que esperaban destruir a toda la nobleza de Cainhurst para que no quedara absolutamente nada de ellos._

– _¡Ganare tiempo Berwald, llévalos a un lugar seguro!– los orbes lilaceos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa al ver como su hermano desenvainaba su espada y se colocaba entre el carruaje y los hombres vestidos de blanco, mientras los caballos galopaban aún más, intentando poner algo de espacio entre la batalla que iniciaría en cualquier momento y el carruaje –¡Hermano!– grito el rubio platinado, mientras sentía un extraño peso apoderarse de si… algo le decía que esta sería la última vez que vería a Siegfried Bondevik duque del linaje de Cainhurst._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 ** ** **◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

 **-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, finalmente he podido volver, estos dos años han sido extremadamente dramáticos para mí, esa es una de las razones por las que deje de escribir, pero finalmente las cosas se han empezado a componer y como estoy esperando la fecha para presentar mi examen profesional tengo tiempo libre para poder escribir :D

Ahora en cuanto a la historia, el lore de Bloodborne es grandioso y hay muchas interpretaciones sobre él, pienso adaptar lo que yo entendí y llegue a sentir con el juego a la historia. Aquí obviamente Rafaela es la Cazadora elegida para detener la maldición que se cierne sobre Yharnam. También estoy pensando en dejar al libre albedrío de los lectores el final que quieren que aparezca, ya que el juego tiene tres finales.

Estoy pensando que puede haber hints de Mexico x Otros en pocas palabras, quien los lectores quieran, así que pueden pedir y ya veré como lo adapto en los capítulos, por lo pronto sé que habrá DenMex! Iniciamos con un capitulo corto (algo raro en mi para ser honesta) pero primero quería ver que tan oxidada estoy, sin más que decir ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

 **"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
